The present invention generally relates to a speed sensing assembly and, more particularly, to a sensor latch for ensuring proper positioning of a speed sensor within a speed sensing assembly.
Speed sensing assemblies, which measure the rate of rotation of a vehicle wheel, are critical components of vehicle anti-lock braking systems, traction control systems, and the like. Speed sensing assemblies may be made as a one-piece assembly, which consists of a rotor which is mounted for rotation with the vehicle wheel and a stator that is generally mounted to the structure of the vehicle. The stator includes a bearing assembly which is adapted to rotatably receive the rotor therein. The stator assembly further includes a wheel speed sensing head or sensor which cooperates with the rotor to generate a pulsed output signal representative of wheel speed. It is imperative that the sensor be maintained in proper positioning relative to the rotor in order to ensure proper operation of the wheel speed sensor.
Frequently, speed sensing assemblies are manufactured and assembled at a location apart from the final assembly of the vehicle. This method allows the various mechanical and electrical connections to be tested prior to installation on the vehicle. However, occasionally it becomes necessary to assemble the various parts of the speed sensing assembly during the final assembly of the vehicle. For instance, it has recently become necessary to install the sensing head of the speed sensing assembly following installation of the main body within the vehicle. As a result, it has become more difficult to ensure that the sensor is properly seated within the speed sensor assembly to maintain reliable output of the pulsed signal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the relevant art to provide a method of ensuring proper installation of the sensor within the main body of the speed sensing assembly. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a latching member which signals a positive connection with the main body of the speed sensor assembly. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a positive latching member for a speed sensing assembly that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
In accordance with the broad teachings of this invention, a positive sensor latch having an advantageous construction and method of assembly is provided. The latch includes a main body having a collar section adapted for receiving the wheel speed sensor therethrough. The latch further includes a pair of bifurcated legs extending from the main body. The pair of bifurcated legs being engageable with a pair of latching members formed on the bearing cap such that the pair of latching members and the pair of bifurcated legs cooperate to secure the wheel speed sensor on the bearing cap.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only.